Strange Behavior
by SakuraFairy1990
Summary: About a year ago Naruto dragged both Uchiha's back to Konoha; but over the last few months Naruto has noticed his Best Friend/Brother has been acting strange. Fed up Naruto takes matters into his own hands to figure it out. Surprise Pairings, not Sasu/Naru


**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome Justus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:** About a year ago Naruto dragged both Uchiha's back to Konoha; but over the last few months Naruto has noticed his Best Friend/Brother has been acting strange. Fed up Naruto takes matters into his own hands to figure it out. Surprise Pairings

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and implied situations

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

**-*- -*- -*- -*- N -*- -*- -*- -*-**

Strange Behavior

About a year ago Naruto showed up at the gates of Konoha with two badly beaten and bloody bodies. The bodies turned out to be the missing Uchiha Brothers; both were rushed to the hospital and given emergency surgery to save their lives so as to retrieve information from them. However, soon the truth about the Uchiha clans plan for a coup and the truth behind the massacre came to light. In the beginning Naruto was the only one to trust in the Uchihas', but after a few months the rest of Team Kakashi came around, shortly followed by the rest of the Konoha 12 and the villagers. About six months after their return it was almost as if neither Uchiha had ever left; Itachi was once again an ANBU Captain and Sasuke was an ANBU-in-training.

Naruto however was more concerned with his best friend's strange behavior over the last few months, Sasuke had gotten oddly secretive and would sneak off for a couple of hours at a time. Naruto however was the only one to notice Sasuke's odd behavior, but whenever one of their friends would bring it up Sasuke would just brush it off as people over-active imagination. After three months Naruto had finally had enough and was going to take matters into his own hands.

"Naruto-kun." Naruto was on his way to weekly team training when he heard an easily recognizable silky voice behind him.

"Itachi-san, what can I do for you?" Naruto asked turning around.

"I simply wanted to ask if you knew the reason for my otouto's odd behavior these last few months?" Itachi asked.

"You would think as his best friend I would," Naruto said, "But I don't, I'm just as in the dark as everyone else; But I have a plan to change that."

"You don't plan on starting a fight with Sasuke now do you?" Itachi asked with a raised brow.

"No but Teme's not even a challenge for the Hokage-in-training," Naruto preened, "I planned on getting the information the good ol' fashioned way, by following him."

"Alright, but do you have any ideas as to where he is going?" Itachi inquired.

"I think he's just sneaking of with a lover," Naruto said with a shrug, "I just can't think of anyone he'd be too embarrassed to tell me about. I'm mean it's not like I'll judge or anything I am his best friend."

"So does that mean you tell your best friend about your relationships?" Itachi asked.

"No, but only 'bcuz he'd overreact," Naruto said blushing, "Well, I have to go or Kakashi-sensei is going to beat me to the meeting place. Bye Itachi!" Naruto ran off waving as he headed to meet his teammates.

"Maa… Naruto you're late!" Kakashi drawled from behind his book.

"Sorry, I was stopped by a crow about a raven," Naruto said getting a strange look from his teammates.

"Great now he's speaking the same nonsense as Kakashi-sensei." Sakura muttered.

"Anyway, what are we doing today for training?" Naruto asked.

"Helping me train for the jounin exam in a month," Sakura said, "I believe I'm ready plus I'm the only chuunin on the team."

"Huh? Why's that matter?" Naruto asked.

"Seriously, Dobe." Sasuke sneered, "Kakashi does the ANBU training with Yamato-taicho, Sai is in ANBU, you're a jounin and training to be Hokage, plus I'm training for ANBU; I'm surprised it's taken this long for her to want to take the exam."

"When you say it like that it makes sense to want a promotion in rank," Naruto agreed, "I was just confused why she'd want to be need to be a jounin, when she being made head of the hospital soon."

"What?!" Sakura asked.

"Baa-chan hadn't told you yet?" Naruto asked, "She said she was going to."

"Obviously, dickless." Sai said.

"Dammit Sai!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, I hope that wasn't supposed to be a secret, Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Don't call me that, Teme!" Naruto replied, "Besides it's not like we keeps secrets from each other anyway."

"Well except where Gloomy has been disappearing to lately." Sai said.

"I already-" Sasuke started but was cut off by Kakashi.

"Let's get to training you can all gossip later," Kakashi said, "and Sai leave Sasuke alone if it was something important he'd tell you. Now the spar will be Sakura against everyone; rules are nothing fatal or debilitating."

After four hours everyone was out of breathe and hungry, after training they all headed home to clean up quickly before meeting back up for team lunch and to discuss training that day. After lunch everyone went their separate ways; or so it seemed.

… … .N. … …

After leaving lunch Naruto took to the rooftops and immediately masked his chakra. He then started to follow Sasuke, after two hours Naruto had seen go into a dozen stores but he didn't pay special attention to anyone though some of the stores' employees did try to flirt with Sasuke. Naruto was just about to give up when he noticed Sasuke was heading toward the abandoned training grounds.

Deciding that was reason enough to follow Sasuke, seeing as he had the Uchiha's private training grounds he could use. Naruto stopped in a tree on the edge of the training ground and noticed Sasuke was alone on the grounds; Kakashi was lounging in the middle of the field reading the little green book that Naruto had gotten him.

"How are you supposed to _train_ me from the ground?" Sasuke asked bored.

_'Seriously, Teme been sneaking around for extra training?'_ Naruto thought rolling his eyes, _'Could he get any more boring?'_ Naruto was about to leave when he saw Kakashi grab Sasuke by his wrist and tug Sasuke to the ground, where Kakashi used his body to pin the younger man down; Kakashi then quickly pulled down his mask and kissed the daylights out of the young raven.

Naruto did a small bounce and silent 'whoop' that he had been right about Sasuke hiding a secret lover, however the movement caused the branch Naruto was standing on to snap and Naruto to fall to the ground with a _manly_ (*ahem* girly *ahem*) shriek.

"Ow ow ow" Naruto muttered as he massaged his posterior.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh Teme, hey, funny seeing you here." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Don't give me that, Dobe." Sasuke snarled, "Why did you follow me here?"

"Don't make it sound like I did something wrong, Teme." Naruto said.

"You stalked me, there's no other way you could have found us." Sasuke said.

"It's your fault!" Naruto shouted as he painted at Sasuke, "I'm your best friend and I was worried because you were being all secretive; I worried you might be slipped away again. I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong. Why couldn't you just say you had gotten yourself a boyfriend?"

"It's not like it's any of your concern if U got a boyfriend or not." Sasuke said.

"I would've told you when I started dating," Naruto said, "As it is the only reason I haven't told you is that we knew you'd overreact."

What? That does make any sense," Sasuke said, "Why would I overreact because you started seeing someone?"

"It doesn't matter it's not important." Naruto said, "My point is that I didn't like hiding something so important from you, my best friend. I can't believe you'd hide something like that fact you dating Kakashi-sensei from me. I mean I understand not telling Sai or Sakura, because she has got that crazy Yaoi fangirl thing going on (A/N: Guilty as charged); but I'm your best friend and we're practically brothers!"

"Do you have a point?" Sasuke asked.

"My point is best friend's trust each other enough to share secrets," Naruto said, "remember we used to do just that. Though I'm glad to see you never really gave up on your crush on Kakashi-sensei."

"We're not talking about that," Sasuke said blushing, "besides from what you said you obviously didn't trust me enough to tell me about whoever you're seeing."

"I wanted to tell you as soon as it became official," Naruto argued, "Really you were the only one I wanted to tell, I haven't even told Tsunade or Iruka-sensei and they're family to me."

"Then why didn't you?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"He said you'd be upset, seeing how close to each other we all are." Naruto said.

"There is no one you could date that I would care about." Sasuke said.

"Even if I'm dating your brother?" Naruto asked.

"You're screwing my brother?!" Sasuke asked with his Sharingan blazing.

"Now calm down, Sasuke-chan." Kakashi said noticing trouble brewing.

"Not now, Kakashi just stay silent." Sasuke growled.

"Kakashi-sensei's right Sasuke," Naruto tried to reason, "You need to calm down and think this though."

"There's nothing to think about!" Sasuke shouted, "You are fucking my brother! MY BROTHER! And you call yourself my best friend!"

"I am your best friend," Naruto said, "Also let me clarify some things: One- I love Itachi and Two- He's the one fucking me."

Sasuke punched Naruto in the face and the two wound up in a fist-fight on the ground. However it didn't last long as the two were separated by their respective boyfriends.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Itachi asked, "You were just seeing what my brother was hiding, you weren't supposed to start a fist fight."

"I didn't start a fight," Naruto whined, "You should be mad at him for starting the fight! All I did was tell him we were dating and he punched me."

"It sounds like you upset my precious otouto," Itachi said, before purring. "I think that deserves some punishment, don't you _Naruto-kun_?"

"Yes, Itachi-sama." Naruto purred in response as he pressed himself against Itachi, "I was a naughty little fox, _please punish me._"

"Very well, Naru-chan," Itachi said as he gave Naruto a harsh kiss, then shushined away.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked as he got over his initial shock of actually seeing Naruto and Itachi together.

"I believe they just used you in their foreplay?" Kakashi said as he kissed down the side of Sasuke's neck, "Why don't we head back to my apartment for some foreplay of our own?"

Kakashi didn't wait for a reply as he captures Sasuke's lip and shushined them out of the clearing as well.

**-*- -*- -*- -*- N -*- -*- -*- -*-**

"I can't wait to show Ino and Hinata these photos!" Sakura cackled from her hiding place in the bushes before running off to the village to have her camera developed.

The End


End file.
